


Accident

by Anonymous



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Accident

It happened too quick for Maggie to really register. The sound of a car starting, the rev of the engine as it sped down the narrow alley, the hand between her shoulders pushing her forward.

It’s was a simple case, a retired FBI agent had been murdered. The murderer had been caught on the doorbell camera and as a result the crime scene unit had a name before Maggie and OA could even make it house. After that it was just a matter of tracking him down. A phone ping and a property purchase record later, they had an address.

Maggie and OA had already been near the old warehouse when the address had come through, meaning they arrived long before backup. Jubal had warned them to be careful but gave them the go ahead to move in on the target. They walked into the warehouse, guns raised, body-cams running.

The search through the space had been quick, it was wide open and empty, OA noticed a doorway out into a back alley and Maggie led the way towards it. She was in the middle of the ally way when she heard the car start, gravel being kicked up as it sped down the ally towards her.. The hand on her back pushed her flush with the opposite wall and it took her a moment too long to realize what was happening.

“OA!”

When Jason and died she hadn’t see what had happened, witnesses told police about the car running the red light but there was no cameras with an angle on the intersection. She hadn’t seen his injuries either, just enough of his face to make the identification. Her brain still recreated the accident, Jason being thrown across the intersection, landing dead on the side walk.

She spins just in time to see OA go up over the hood of the car and, for a moment, Maggie sees two events at once; OA being thrown off to the side of the cracked windscreen, and Jason being thrown across the intersection. Maggie goes deaf to the world around her. Seconds stretch infinitely as he falls off to the side as the car drives between them. 

As the car passes Maggie can see him laying in the grave on his back. She frozen as she sees him, thrown back to the night that when she’d lost her husband. Maggie exhales as OA breaths in, his wheezing breath bringing her back to the present.

Maggie manages a few stumbling steps across the ally way until she can drop to her knees besides him. 

The car hadn’t had that mush time to pick up speed, she can hear him breathing, its okay, he’s fine. He’s Fine. He’s Fine. He’s Fine.

Her hands pass over his vest, his arms, his head. There’s blood, scrapes, the most damage appears to be to his left leg, but its not obviously broken. Both of her hands go to his face, turning his head just slightly to look up at her. There’s a terrifying moment when he doesn’t respond, then his forehead creases, eyes blinking open, distant at first before focusing in on her face.

“Hey?… Whats?” he goes to sit up and she see’s the pain and regret crossing his face. “Oh, right…car,” Maggie slips a hand behind his head as he lets his head flop back towards the gravel. Her other hand goes to his arm, tugging on the cuff of his sleeve slightly so he turns his hand to hold hers, he squeezes slightly and gives her a small smile.

*”Agent Bell? Maggie can you hear me?”* Jubals’ voice cuts in over her ear piece.

“Ye-,” Her voice sticks in her throat, sounding dangerously close to tears, she coughs quietly before trying again “Yes, I hear you”

*”We have him, Kristen and Agent Scola, caught up to him and we have him in custody. Ambulance is on the way for OA, just worry about him, hold tight,”*

The ambulance arrives shortly after. OA in more coherent by then, trying his best to assure her that he’s fine, wincing every time he goes to move. The EMT’s get him on the gurney quickly, taking a few moments to check him anything in need of immediate attention before transport.

Maggie stands to the side of the gurney as they check him over, there’s a moment of panic as they begin to wheel him away from her, towards the Ambulance. The EMT’s had told her he was fine, mostly superficial injuries, their assurances didn’t make her feel any better about letting him go. OA looked over to her then, lifting his head up slightly despite the EMT’s attempting to keep him still.

“ Maggie.Mags? I’ll be fine.”

She nods slightly, the tightness in her throat is back and she has to focus on keeping her breathing in check.

*”Maggie?”* Its Jubal in her ear again *”Go with OA to the Hospital, we have everything covered at the scene.”* Maggie thanks him quietly before pulling the earpiece out and climbing into the ambulance next to OA, being back next to him makes the breathing easier.

If he was honest with himself, getting hit by a car didn’t really hut that much until about ten minuets afterwards, at that point he didn’t really want to be awake anymore. The ride to the Hospital was quick, the EMT continued to ask questions throughout the drive, checking for concussion. He was more worried about Maggie, her breathing was uneven and she looked worrying pale. She only offered him a small smile when he squeezed her hand.

They had to separate when he was rolled into the patient room. Doctors checked him over, prodding at bruises taking scans and x-rays checking for broken bones and internal bleeding. They cleared him of any major injuries and gave him something for the pain, informing him he would be staying overnight for observation.

Maggie was allowed back into to room then and she takes a seat beside his bed. Shes looked the same as when OA had last seen her, vest on, still worryingly pale and shaky. 

“Hey Maggie, You okay?”

“...Don’t,”

“Wha-,”

“Don’t do that again, don’t make me see that,”

“Mags.”

“No! I… I’ve - I lost one of the most important people in my life and I’m only just beginning to be okay after wards, if I if I lost you too - I,” OA watched as the tears started to fall down her cheeks “So don’t put yourself on the line for me again okay, because I cant loose you,”

“Hey, hey… I’m sorry, I didn’t think it all the way through. I - just saw the car coming towards you and I just … acted”  
“I understand.. but just, don’t make me see you go through something like that again,”

“I’ll try my best” Maggie’s face scrunched up in obvious disapproval but she still gave him a small reassuring smile. “Are you okay?”

“Better now I know you’re okay but honestly feel exhausted,” She slumped forward elbows to her knees

OA shuffled over as far as he could in the hospital bed “Come on then,”

“What?”

“You’re exhausted, and unless you’re planning on going home -,”

“No,”

“Then you’re coming up here and taking a nap until they let me go,”

“OA…”

“Maggie.”

“Fine, just… give me a hand with this,” She said gesturing to her vest.

After a few moments of shuffling OA had Maggie’s head pillowed on his arm with her back pressed against his ribs. Maggie latched onto his hand and he could see her shoulders visibly relaxed.

“Don’t go anywhere yeah?” She tells him

“Cant see how I’d do that,” OA said, shifting his arm under her head just slightly to make his point.

“OA,”

“I’m not going anywhere. I got your back Mags,”


End file.
